


The Chit

by cosmictrap



Category: New Girl
Genre: Happy Ending, Reunion, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictrap/pseuds/cosmictrap
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Schmidt is determined to go through with the "Bangsgiving" idea. He forces everyone to pick a chit with their friend's names to get said friend a hookup for the day. Nick is horrified when his chit reads 'Jess'. What will he do about it? Will comply with the rules or use this as a window of opportunity?





	The Chit

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that the whole Thanksgiving thing with the Bangsgiving pissed me off like HELL. 'Cause it was another window of opportunity for a reunion… A very good one, but *poof*. The writers hate us, haha.
> 
> This OS takes place under the presumption that Ryan Goes-in-Wherever is not a big deal in this story.
> 
> Also, I don't remember if in the episode they were supposed to tell whose name they'd picked. In my story, the names are kept secret. Plot convenience huehuehueh…
> 
> [First Posted on FanFiction.Net]

As Nick picked up his chit, he knew instinctively whose name it would be. He opened it apprehensively, and nearly groaned at the innocent little chit on which a name was scrawled in Schmidt's crisp writing.

_"Jess"._

_Yep. The cosmos hates me._

He plastered a smile on his face and looked around at everyone else, hoping he looked enthusiastic enough. His eyes flickered to Jess, who was bubbling with excitement and Nick couldn't help but hope that it wasn't his name she'd got. Schmidt's face had already given away the that he had to find someone for Cece. Winston looked excited while Cece looked worried. Coach looked slightly stressed out as he gazed intensely at the piece of paper in his hand.

"This is too difficult, man," he was muttering.

"Alright, now that you know who you need to get a date for, you have till evening," announced Schmidt.

As they were all about to get up, Schmidt interjected. "Guys, wait!"

"What for?" asked Winston, exchanging confused looks with the others.

Schmidt held up his index finger, looking at his watch. "And…  _now!_ "

He looked up at everyone and rolled his eyes at their puzzled expressions. "I meant that your time starts  _now!_ "

Everyone groaned collectively, while Schmidt looked at them annoyed. "Guys, I said  _now_. Ugh, the moment has passed. Precision, guys. Now you'll have to wait for forty-five seconds more!" he said, looking at his watch again.

Winston looked at him in annoyance and stalked out of the door, while Cece gave him a Schmidt a smack on the head before falling back on the sofa.

"Guys! It isn't time!"

Jess was giggling and had walked out of the loft, followed by Coach. Nick made a beeline towards his bedroom, as Schmidt threw his hands up in annoyance, muttering, "Heathens."

He looked at Cece on the sofa. "Don't you have another place to be?"

Cece shrugged. "I've got some thinking to do."

Schmidt quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, as he started to walk out of the loft as well. "And Schmidt,  _get me a real date!"_ she called after him, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Of course," he muttered as he walked out of the door.

Cece sat on the couch, staring at the name on her chit thoughtfully.

…

Nick lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, the chit crumpled in his hands. He really was in no mood to find someone for Jess to "bang", even if it was for a one night stand. _Especially_ not for a one-night stand. Jess didn't do one-night stands, and Nick didn't think he'd be able to take it if she started having feelings for the guy  _he_ brought home.

_I'll just get Bearclaw._

That'd infuriate her to no end, and they'd probably not speak for days, but at least he wouldn't be responsible for her hookup.

He heard a soft knock on the door, and he sat up surprised. "Come in," he said.

Cece opened the door and walked in, and looked at him thoughtfully before saying, "I need a favour."

Nick frowned, not having the slightest idea of what she could possibly want from him. "What?" he asked, warily.

"Can we exchange our chits?" she asked sheepishly.

Nick quirked a brow. "What, why?"

She quietly handed her chit to him, and he opened it curiously.

_Nick._

Nick looked up at her, surprised. "First of all, it'd be stupid if I have to get myself a hookup and-"

"Hey, no one has to know. There's always one out of six chances that you could've picked your own name."

" _One_ out of  _six_ ," he said pointedly.

"Come on, please, Nick!" she said exasperatedly.

"Tell me why," he said indignantly, deciding that irrespective of what her reason is, he wouldn't give up  _Jess's_ name to  _Cece,_ her best friend of all people. There was the risk of actually finding someone totally up Jess's lane. He knew he was being childish, but he wouldn't be the master of his own undoing. If Cece had picked up Jess's name directly, that was a different matter altogether, but he would never be able to forget that Jess would be able to have her one-night stand because  _he_ gave up the chit to Cece.

Cece sighed. "Look, Jess is my best friend and I love her. I can't do this to her."

"Do what?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

" _I_ can't be responsible for her ex-boyfriend's one night stand. I just can't. She's already freaking out about it and if it's  _me_ who-"

"She's freaking out about it?" asked Nick slowly, feeling a glimmer of hope.

"Of course she's freaking out about it, Nick," she said, annoyed. "She loves you, it takes time to get over that. But  _that's not the point,_ can we exchange chits or not!" she finished, holding her hand out impatiently.

Nick shook his head. "No."

"Nick! Come  _on_ , why not?!"

 _"_ Be-because I already know who this person can be with," he lied.

Cece narrowed her eyes suspiciously, fluidly taking a side-step to catch a glimpse of his back. "Liar!" she exclaimed, outraged.

Nick groaned. "Cece can you please just-"

"Why would you lie about this! Why are you being so stubborn about it? I don't - oh," she trailed away from her confused rambling and cocked her head as realisation passed over her face.

"What?"

"It's  _Jess_  isn't it? You got Jess!" she said, eyes wide, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him accusingly.

"Hey, I didn't pick it up on purpose! The last thing I want to do is help  _Jess_  get laid!" he said defensively.

Cece raised her eyebrows. "Why not? I thought both of you were ready to move on."

"Well, I guess I'm not that bad a liar after all, am I?" he muttered.

"Nick, it has to start somewhere," she said softly, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, well, I love her and it takes time to get over things like that, Cece," he said bitterly.

"I know," she said, looking into her lap. "So, let me guess. You don't want me to get you a date?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Cece broke it again. "Look, Nick. Both of you are not ready to move on and I don't think you'll ever be if you don't take a chance."

Nick frowned at her. "I guess," he added thoughtfully.

"There's this co-teacher that I think she might hit it off with?" offered Cece helpfully. "He's British."

"Isn't that just great," muttered Nick, annoyed that he might actually have to go through with this.

…

Evening came, and everyone was waiting in the living room with a nervous excitement. Everyone's dates were expected to arrive at any moment now.

The first to arrive was Winston's date, the lunch monitor at Jess's school. Winston was quite excited and gave Jess a thumbs-up as he took her to the table which had food spread over it.

Jess waited nervously on the couch, waiting for her "date", casually wondering who it was that was supposed to set her up. She wasn't ready for this, and no matter what Cece said, she would make an excuse and get out of here. Maybe she could pretend to be sick and go to bed early.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door clicking open and Nick walked in. She watched him walk towards the kitchen, greeting Winston and his date, before grabbing a beer for himself. He looked nervous too, Jess realised, as he shook his head every once in a while as he sipped his beer. As moments passed, she began to wonder who it was that was supposed to have gotten Nick his date. She started feeling resentful towards whoever this person was, and hoped that nothing good would come out of it. She caught herself from thinking further, shaking her head a little bit to push the thoughts out. Groaning under her breath, she placed her face in her hands, massaging her temples with her thumb.

"Jess?"

She looked up, startled to see Nick towering over her with an expression on his face that she couldn't quite place.

"Hi, Nick," she said, slumping in the sofa. "Where's your date?"

"Not here," he said, nonchalantly.

She straightened a little on the couch. "Well, neither is mine."

Nick nodded and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um, actually…" he started, and his eyes flickered around the room.

"What?" asked Jess, eyes wide.

"Yeah um, he's kinda… not a people person, so… Kind of freaked out over meeting all your friends and er, you know… he's er, not  _here_ here…" he rambled.

"Oh," she said quietly, as understanding washed over her. He'd gotten her a date. Of course, the universe hated her, and  _Nick_ of all people had picked her name. And of course, he'd come through and gotten her a date.

"Let's just get this over with," she grumbled. "Where's he?" she asked.

"Er, um, the roof," he said, and Jess noticed that his muscles were tense.

As she started to head out, she turned around surprised, when he realised he was about to come with her.

"Um, y-you're coming  _with_ me?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, um. For the whole introduction thing, you know…."

He watched the colour drain from her face. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered.

"What's that?" asked Nick, frowning a little.

"Er, nothing, nothing," she said hastily and continued in a terrible British accent. "Lead the way, kind sir."

Nick shook his head, gesturing for Jess to walk ahead of him. As she walked past him, Nick let out a sigh, and rubbed the back of his neck before following her outside.

As Nick followed her outside, Cece, who was sat at the dining table, narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the sweat his lower back seemed to have gathered.

…

"So, who am I banging tonight?" asked Jess, trying to sound cheerful as they headed to the rooftop.

Nick flinched visibly at her choice of words. "Can you not…  _say_ it like... like  _that?"_

Jess looked at her feet, pausing at the stop outside the rooftop door, feeling slightly guilty. "Sorry, I was just a little nervous and…"

"Jess," Nick said softly, coming to a stop on the step below her.

"…I didn't even _want_ to do this but stupid Cece seemed to think it was a good idea and-"

"Jess!" he said again, louder, as he joined her on top, laying a hand on her shoulder very cautiously. "It's alright, I know. I understand."

She froze at his touch, swallowing audibly. She felt her eyes start to sting a little bit and had to will herself not to allow them to flutter close. Feeling his breath on her neck, all she wanted to do was turn around and kiss him. Breathing deeply to calm herself down, she turned to look at him cautiously, turning her back to the door. He leaned towards her and her breathing hitched, as she stared at his face bracing herself, hoping, for the kiss that she thought would come. Instead, he'd just leaned towards the door to open it, and she felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment at the thoughts she'd been having.

 _It's over. Jess, it's over and_ you  _were the one who called it._

She didn't let the voice that usually whispered, "Yeah, but he never fought back," say anything this time.

 _S_ he turned around and walked onto the roof, taking small but quick steps.

 _It wasn't his fault_ , she'd told herself.  _It was a mutual decision. We didn't want the same things._

That voice she tried to quell, would whisper back, "These things change over time. You would've worked something out. If you'd tried hard enough."

Stomping her foot in annoyance as the tears began to well up in her eyes again, she closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. She pasted a smile on her face before Nick could catch up with her. She opened her eyes, and scanned the roof, squinting in the dim light. She'd decided that whoever it was, as soon as Nick left, she'd excuse herself and leave. Her eyes found no one else on the roof, and her eyebrows furrowed in question, as she felt Nick pass by her and stand in front of her. Even in the dim light, she could see the nervousness on his face.

_Who was this guy that he'd brought! Why is he being so weird?_

"Nick, where is the… guy?" she asked, hoping that whoever it was hadn't heard her address him as 'guy'.

"Here," he said, swallowing nervously. "It's me."

Her mouth fell open in shock, and she wasn't sure what she was feeling - parts of joy, amusement, relief, annoyance and disbelief.

"Nick, what're you doing? What is this about? I-"

He stepped closer to her and took both of her hands in his. He brought them up to his chest and their intertwined hands were the only distance between the two of them.

"I couldn't do it, Jess," he said, looking at her looking, at her pleadingly.

"What? Nick you-"

"I'd picked up _your_ name," he said softly, watching her eyes widening in understanding. "I'd picked up your name and I just couldn't bring myself to be the one who…. For you…" He trailed away, and closed his, sighing softly.

Jess stared at their hands and unconsciously tightened her grip on them before looking at him again. "I… I get it. It's alright, Nick. We-"

"No," he cut her off, shaking his head, and she stared at him in confusion. Closing his eyes, he shook his head, brought their hands down. Still not leaving his grip on hers, he lead her to one of the lawn chairs and sat her her down. He knelt in front of her, their hands now in her lap. Both of them were staring at their hands.

"It's not just this time, Jess," he said after a few moments, and she finally looked up at him, eyes full of questions. "I can't see you with another guy. It'll kill me."

"Oh, Nick," she said softly, her heart aching, as she pulled on hand out his grip and placed it on his cheek, her thumb caressing him slightly. As his eyes closed and he leaned into her palm, she let herself feel the familiar tingling in her fingertips for a few moments.

He opened his eyes again and looked at her, face resolute. "When I picked up your name today, I realised for the first time what it means. Our break up. And-"

"Nick-"

"Jess, please let me finish," he said quietly.

She merely nodded in agreement to his request, when he kissed her palm before taking her hand off his face and before placing both their hands on her lap again. He looked up to see her staring at him, dumbfounded.

"Our breakup means that I see you move on with someone else, Jess. I'll see you marry someone else, and have a family with that person. I don't know if I can take that. No, I  _know_ I can't take that. And-"

Sighing, she shook her head. She'd known this would be the outcome sooner or later. "Do you want me to move out?" she whispered.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he shook his head vehemently. "What, no! No, Jess, why would you think that! That's not at all what I meant!"

He inhaled deeply, before looking at her again, as she waited. She was clearly anxious and nervous.

"I-I want to be that person, Jess," he said. "I know what I said, but I don't care about those things. I don't care about the hows and whats as long as they're all with you." His thumbs were now tracing circles on the back of her hand as her eyes widened slightly at his words.

She stared at him, trying not to think what was already taking shape in her head. She didn't want to say it out loud because if he told her that she'd misunderstood, she'd be crushed.

"Jess, what I'm saying is that I'm sorry I didn't fight back and actually agreed to this. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I didn't want to end it," he said, still looking at her, trying to gauge what she was thinking.

Not breaking eye contact with him, she carefully slid to the ground, on her knees in front of him. She let go of his hands and held his face, resting them on either side tenderly. She kissed him on his lips, the softest of kisses. "I wish we hadn't ended it either," she whispered.

He kissed her this time and coaxed her mouth open to deepen the kiss. With a gentle sigh, she complied, and they kissed, basking in the familiarity that they felt foolish for having let slip away. With every passing thought of remorse and regret, their kiss grew more intense as his hands tangled themselves in her hair and she clutched the front of his t-shirt, pulling him as close to her as she possibly could. After what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled apart, breathing heavily with her hands still on his chest, his hands still in her hair, and their foreheads touching.

Drawing a shaky breath, he said "Jess, I love you. More than anything."

She enveloped him in a crushing hug, her arms going around his neck as she nestled her face between his face and the crook of her elbow. His hands slowly, but surely went up her back and he pulled her closer to him. He planted a soft kiss on her collarbone before burying his face in her neck. He closed his eyes, drinking in the familiar heat and comfort that he'd grown accustomed to, the mild citrus smell with hints of vanilla that lulled him to sleep every day. "I love you, too," she said, sniffling.

"I think it's alright if that's all we have in common," he said quietly after a moment and felt the weight in his chest lift when he felt her nod against him.

**Author's Note:**

> When Nick got his own name, I was like *eyeroll*. That was anticlimactic. Even having Nick get Ryan reluctantly could make a dramatic reunion. (Hm, a story for another OS, eh?)
> 
> And like, were they literally gonna ignore that Nick didn't raise his hand during the poll of whether or not Jess should do it with Ryan!? (HA! ONE MORE OS?)


End file.
